pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy type
.]] The -type (フェアリータイプ Fearii taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The -type was introduced in Generation VI to balance the and -types. It was super-effective against both types and also resisted most types that were introduced in the past Generation (mostly , , and -types). Another reason why the -type was introduced was to give offensive advantages to the and -types. Prior to Generation VI, the / -types Sableye and Spiritomb had no weaknesses, so the -type was added to give them a weakness. -type Pokémon are generally considered "cute" and tend to be at least partially pink in color and are feminine in appearance overall (such Pokémon such as Igglybuff and Swirlix have these traits). However, -types can be incredibly powerful. Fairy-types also have some magical appeal to them. As opposed to -type Pokémon, -type Pokémon have powers related to magic and the supernatural as opposed to mental power. -types are also known for their powers of purity and rejuvenation (Pokémon such as Gardevoir, Xerneas, and Galarian Weezing are shown to have special powers that can purify objects). Other -types with non- powers are still given the -type for certain magical abilities (Jigglypuff can put people to sleep by singing and the Tapu Guardians are seen as gods). They could also be based on others types of powers or mysterious origins and being based on folktale creatures (Pokémon such as Clefairy, which come from the moon, and Diancie, which is a mutated form of Carbink). Many -types are also known for their almost sweet nature, metaphorically and literally (Pokémon like Spritzee, Slurpuff & Flabébé are usually based on sweet smelling things like perfume, candy, or flowers). However, others are more dangerous and tricky (such as Mawile and its huge jaws, Impidimp which feeds off emotions of frustrated people, or Shiinotic who lures prey with lights), which are more befitting of fairies seen in folklore as opposed to popular culture. The known famous -type Pokémon Trainers are Valerie, the sixth Gym Leader of the Kalos region; Mina, the -type Trial Captain of the Alola region; and Opal, the fifth Gym Leader of the Galar region. Fairy-type moves *There are 20 Fairy-type moves. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 14 moves were introduced. **In Generation VII, 4 moves were introduced. **No moves were introduced in Generations I, III, IV or V. *In battles: Other moves stand out. **1 move is of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **10 moves are of the type. *In contests: Beautiful moves stand out. **9 moves are of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the and types. List of Fairy-type moves Effectiveness of Fairy-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Fairy type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Fairy-type-Pokémon Trainers Fairy-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Fairy-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Fairy-type-Pokémon Elite Four members There are no Elite Four members that specialize in the Fairy type. Fairy type records * Xerneas is the tallest Fairy type. * Flabébé, Cutiefly and Comfey are the smallest Fairy types. * Flabébé is the lightest Fairy type. * Zacian (Crowned Sword) is the heaviest Fairy type. * Marill evolves at the lowest level (18) * Morgrem evolves at the highest level (42) * Wigglytuff has the most HP of all Fairy-types (140) * Zacian (Crowned Sword) has the most Attack, Speed, and highest base state total of all Fairy-types (170, 148, & 720) * Carbink & Diancie tie for the most Defense of all Fairy-types (150) * Mega Gardevoir has the most Sp. Atk of all Fairy-types (165) * Florges has the most Sp. Def of all Fairy-types (154) Fairy-type Pokémon 48 Pokémon are Fairy type. (5.99% of all Pokémon) Pure Fairy-type Pokémon 16 Pokémon are pure Fairy type. (33.33% of the Fairy-type Pokémon) Primary Fairy-type Pokémon 2 Pokémon are primary Fairy type. (4.17% of the Fairy-type Pokémon) Secondary Fairy-type Pokémon 30 Pokémon are secondary Fairy type. (62.50% of the Fairy-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Fairy-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Fairy type. Relations with other types *They're weak against the type because according to European legends and traditions, fairies could be killed with iron due to it being man-made and manufactured, which is opposite to the natural affinity of fairies. Also, in some stories, fairies could not touch steel because it burned them when touched. Alternatively, it could be due to Clarke's Law, "any sufficiently-advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." *They're weak against the type because fairies represent purity and poison can represent pollution. Also, in some stories, villains gave fairies poison to weaken them. *They're strong against the type because in certain mythologies, fairies' magic could dominate oriental dragons, even though in European legends dragons were immune to magic. *They're strong against the type because fairies represent light and goodness, which always wins against evil. *They're strong against the type because physical strength is virtually useless against magic, especially when a magical being can just put a spell on physical fighters. *They resist the type because in many forms of popular culture, fairies live among insects and bugs. It is also said that fairies carry weapons that weld magic, something bugs lack. Additionally, fairytales also tell of fairies that control bugs for transportation, thus having authority over such creatures. *The type resists them because traditionally, fairies live in forests, which fire can easily destroy. However types are neutral to the type. Trivia * The Fairy-type is the only type to not have a Pokémon with gender differences in it. * Play Rough is the only physical type move. * No Pokémon with the Protean ability can become Fairy-type due to the lack of a Fairy-type move that Greninja or Kecleon can learn. * The Impidimp line are the only type Pokémon to be exclusively male. Notes es:Tipo hada Category:Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type moves